The Warmth of Her Hand
by Schlaf
Summary: Kano pergi keluar sendirian, seperti biasanya. Namun malam ini, mungkin ia harus pulang/bad summary dengan plot yang gak nymbung sama sekali sama summary nya, crack pair/my first fict in this fandom, R n R, please?


**The warmth of her hand**

**Kagerou Project/MekakuCity Actors belong to Jin/Shizen no Teki-P**

* * *

Udara malam yang dingin menyerang tubuh Kano. Dirinya menggigil karna hanya mengenakan parka kesayangannya saat keluar tadi. Padahal ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Seto dan Kido, _kalau keluar malam dingin begini, pakai pakaian yang lebih tebal_.

Sambil menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terus menggigil, Kano membeli kopi panas di minimarket. Mendengus, ia kembali meminum kopi itu cepat-cepat agar panas kopinya tidak menghilang. _'Huh, andai aku mendengarkan mereka tadi,' _batin Kano sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tadi ia keluar lebih cepat dari biasanya, karna melihat Mary tertawa bersama Seto. Saat melihatnya, mata Kano memancarkan kecemburuan yang luar biasa namun ditutupi oleh senyum palsunya. Padahal Ayano yang sudah berhasil kembali dari Kagerou Daze sudah memperingatkannya agar tak tersenyum palsu

* * *

_"Shuuya, jangan pasang senyum palsumu lagi!" perintah Ayano saat melihat Kano memasang senyum palsu pada sang kakak._

_"Tapi kenapa, Nee-chan? Bukannya senyum yang Nee-chan beri pada Shintaro-kun juga palsu, ya?" tanya Kano sambil memandang Ayano. Ayano tersenyum kecil lalu berkata:_

_"Tentu saja itu bukan senyum palsu! Aku selalu tersenyum padanya karna aku mencintainya!"_

* * *

Cinta.

Suatu kata yang tidak Kano mengerti ketika itu berhubungan dengan cinta antara lelaki dan perempuan, atau bahkan sesama jenis. Ia tidak mengerti.

_Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah menyenangkan? Atau malah menyakitkan?_

Pertanyaan itu seluruhnya tak terjawab. Ia tetap tidak mengerti. Meski ia sudah dijelaskan oleh kakaknya dan juga Hibiya (ia harus mengakui bocah ini lebih berpengalaman soal cinta daripada dirinya), ia tetap saja tak mengerti. Ia ingat kembali kata-kata kakaknya:

_"Shuuya kalau mau tahu soal jatuh cinta, ya, harus merasakannya dulu baru tahu!"_

"Kano-kun...?"

_Deg_

Kano menoleh, mendapati Mary yang sedang berjalan bersama Kido dan Seto. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, mungkin mencarinya?

"BaKano! Kau ngapain malam-malam dingin begini tetap keluar sampai jam segini!?" seru Kido sambil bersiap menghajar Kano. "Kuku~ _gomen, gomen_. Aku suka udaranya sih~" ucap Kano sambil tersenyum palsu, mencoba menutupi semburat merahnya saat melihat Mary dan menenangkan _heartbeat _nya yang tak karuan.

"Kamu bohong ssu," kali ini Seto angkat bicara. "Kalau tidak bohong kenapa kamu memeluk tubuhmu terus ssu? Pasti kedinginan 'kan?" celetuk Seto, menyadarkan Kano bahwa sedari tadi dia memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Kano yang segera merubah posisi tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya itu, hanya untuk mendapat pukulan dari sang Danchou. "Huh! Aku baru tahu kalau Raja Pembohong pun bisa tak dapat berbohong juga! Rasakan karna sudah membohongi kami!" pukulan yang dilancarkan ke perut Kano benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan.

"U-uh..," Kano memeluk perutnya. "Kido~ pukulanmu sakit sekali~" ucap Kano sambil meringis.

"...Kano-kun tidak apa-apa?"

_Deg _

Ah, jantung Kano yang sudah pulih kembali berisik lagi karna sang Medusa. Kano bahkan sampai takut detak jantungnya yang terdengar begitu keras ditelinganya bisa didengar orang lain.

Untungnya, itu mustahil.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang aku mau ke minimarket saja membeli roti! Huh!" masih menggerutu, Kido berjalan - setengah berlari, sejujurnya - ke minimarket.

"Eh, Kido! Tunggu dulu ssu! Kano, kau pulang saja dengan Mary-chan saja! Ada yang harus kubeli juga ssu!" seru Seto sambil berlari mengikuti Kido.

_'Bilang saja modus,' _batin Kano. Ia tak sempat membatin apapun lagi karna sang Medusa Putih menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuat jantungnya semakin berisik.

"K-kano-kun...," Mary membuka suaranya, membuat jantung Kano seperti sedang memainkan musik _rock _dengan suara kencang. "E-etto.. P-pu-pulang yuk!"

Kano berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

_'Oh, cuma ngajak pulang toh,' _batin Kano. "Ayo," ucapnya dan berjalan melewati Mary, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika Mary menggenggam tangannya.

"A-ano.. Tak apa 'kan begini.. sekali saja... A-aku takut kita terpisah," Oh, betapa Kano yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang saat mendengar ajakan Mary.

Kano kembali berkedip dua kali, lalu tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Tapi senyum yang lembut, sangat lembut.

"Tak apa, ayo." ucap Kano dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Mary. Seakan jika ia longgarkan sedikit atau bahkan melepaskannya, maka gadis itu akan hilang, beserta kehangatan tangannya.

**[End]**

**[Author's Note]**

_Sumimasen, saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. Yoroshiku :3_

_Sebenarnya niat lanjutin fict yang lagi saya targetkan untuk tamat (silahkan liat profil saya) tapi malah ganti haluan sebentar. Males ngetiknya. Ngetik ini aja banyak perjuangan karna pake hape*curhat*_

_Plus, awalnya pengen bikin fict yaoi, eh dapatnya ide bikin crack-pair. Gomennasai yah, para fujo dan crack-pair haters~~ :'(_

_**Menerima review, flame, dan juga KriSar. Jangan malu-malu ya ;)**_


End file.
